Jacqueline Frost
by kindakrazymess
Summary: What if there was a reason for the blizzard of '68? Jacqueline never intended to tell anyone what actually happened that Easter, but when she is chosen to be a Guardian and has to face Pitch again...Will she have to? Set at the start-ish of the movie. Fem!/Jack Rated M because i'm paranoid and some torture and rape - No slash :)
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyy**

**So this is my first story on this site...**

**Fem/Jack Frost, rape, torture - i'm a sadist **

**Don't worry, i'll give a warning before anything graphic happens :)**

**Please Review!**

"What makes you think I want to be a guardian?" Jacqueline spat, ice covering the floor.

The four guardians just stared at the young ice woman for a moment before North exploded in laughter.

"Of course you do!" North chuckled. He then turned back towards his elves. "MUSIC!"

One of the elves started playing his little trumpet again, only to be quickly stopped by Jacqueline.

"No music!"

The elf snarled in annoyance and threw his little horn on the floor, pushing his brother out of the way and storming off.

"This is all very flattering, but-uh, you don't want me. Your all..hard work and deadlines...and i'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a guardian." Jacqueline said with a huff.

"Heh-yeah, thats 'exactly what I said." Bunny snorted, playfully pushing North's arm.

Tooth pushed passed the other guardians, flying towards Jacqueline. "Jacqueline, I don't think you understand what we do-" Tooth looked up at the spinning globe full of bright lights above her. "-each of those lights is a child."

"A child who believes." North says, walking and standing next to Jacqueline. "And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them."

"Euhhh...auhhh."

North looked to his left and frowned, seeing Tooth with her fingers in Jacqueline's mouth, examining Jacqueline's sparkly white teeth.

"Tooth-fingers out of mouth." North commanded.

"Oh! Sorry...Their beautiful!" Tooth giggled, flying off.

"Okay no more wishy-washy after Pitch is out there doing who knows what!" North interrupted.

_(sorry to ruin flow but I had no idea what he actually said ^ )_

"Wait...Pitch? Pitch Black?" Jacqueline's voice squeaked. Suddenly memories flooded back into Jacqueline's mind.

"Oi, how do you know Pitch?" Bunny scoffed.

"I-I...I can't help you with Pitch." Jacqueline shivered, slowly backing away, arms raised in front of herself defensively.

"What?! You have to help! Man in Moon chose you!" North exclaimed.

Jacqueline continued to back up, her face unreadable. Her light blue eyes darting around the room, her body shaking "J-Just leave me alone."

Jacqueline began to fly away but North caught her wrist.

"No! You have to join us!" North begged.

Jacqueline ripped her arm from his grasp. "Leave me alone like you did the past 300 years!"

Jacqueline began to speed away. Tooth fluttered in front of her, halting her.

"Oh sweetheart...i'm sorry your upset but you have to help us!" Tooth cried.

Before Jacqueline could do anything, Tooth's eyes widened.

"Th-Theres trouble at my tooth palace!" Tooth squealed and raced off into the air.

North turned to his yetis, "GET SLEIGH READY!"

With less than a minute, a huge red sleigh was pulled out.

"Woah..." Jacqueline admired.

North grabbed the Jacqueline's hood from her jacket and pulled her in the sleigh, tossing her onto bunny.

"Hey!" Jacqueline shrieked.

"Oi!" Bunnymund complained, trying to push the young girl off. His paw of a hand accidentally pushing on her cold breast.

Jacqueline instantly flew up and sat herself down on the other side of the bench, her face flushed.

Bunny muttered a awkward apology, his gray face bright red.

Sandy snorted with silent laughter.

North threw his snow globe in front of the sleigh, landing them in a middle of a battle ground.

The small tooth fairies were being chased then captured by nightmares. Jacqueline's eyes widened when she saw a small tooth helper being chased above her. She shot up in the air and grabbed the fairy before the nightmare could catch her.

"You okay baby tooth?" Jacqueline whispered. The small fairy nodded quickly.

The sleigh landed in the middle of the castle where Tooth was frantically flying around, gawking at the mess of missing teeth and fairies. Baby tooth flew out from behind Jacqueline and raced over to her mother's side.

"Well, well well, if it isn't the guardians." A voice called out.

The group of spirits looked up and gasped at the form of Pitch Black standing on a higher platform.

"N-No..." Jacqueline gasped, her face paler than usual.

Pitch grinned when he saw the winter spirit below him.

"Oh my...If it isn't little Jacqueline Frost! I haven't seen you since...1968, was it?"

"1968?" Bunny asked, remembering the blizzard that happened that Easter.

"Hm...yes it was '68 when I last saw my favorite spirit...tell me Jackie...how does it feel seeing your worst fear before you again?" Pitch snarled.

Jacqueline began taking a few steps back, her body shaking with fear.

Pitch smirked. "Oh stop your worrying beautiful, i'm not here for you, for now that is. I'm here for the end of the guardian's reign."

Jacqueline's grip tightened around her staff.

North stepped forward. "Pitch! Release the tooth fairies and give back all the teeth!"

"No." Pitch replied simply. With a wave of his hand a dozen nightmares exploded into the air charging the guardians.

Sandy brought out his sand whips, North his swords, Tooth had a small knife and Bunny had his boomerangs. The guardians began defending themselves with their weapons.

Jacqueline brought out her staff ready to defend herself when she realized the mares were all ignoring her. She suddenly felt a presence behind her. Before she could turn around, a pair of hands grabbed her. Pitch's right arm wrapped around her neck. Her hands restrained behind her with a chain of nightmare sand behind her back. Pitch lifted her off the ground, her toes just touching the ground.

Jacqueline let out a strangled scream, frost growing on the ground below her from fear.

Pitch snarled, "Why don't we continue what we started in 1968?"

"N-N-No!" Jackie screamed.

Pitch's left arm snaked down to the bottom of Jacqueline's shirt. His hand traveled under and up, stroking the girl's stomach. Frost began to lightly cover the ground, the air around them dropping easily by twenty degrees.

"S-St-Stop!" Jacqueline cried, her voice quivering from fear and lack of air.

Suddenly Bunnymund kicked Pitch in the chest, knocking him away from Jacqueline.

Jackie crumpled onto the ground, coughing and sputtering.

Pitch flew back a few feet with a snarl.

"This isn't over. This is just the beginning guardians." With that final threat, Pitch and his remaining nightmares disappeared.

**-Shelby**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey,

**So...I'm not sure how often I can update this. I work at Disneyland and I dress up as Elsa. I sing and dance and sign ****autographs for hours each day...so yeah its my dream job :)**

**I'm shooting for a update once every week or so, but it depends where my muse is at.**

_-LAST CHAPTER-_

_Before she could turn around, a pair of hands grabbed her. Pitch's right arm wrapped around her neck. Her hands restrained behind her with a chain of nightmare sand behind her back. Pitch lifted her off the ground, her toes just touching the ground. _

_Jacqueline let out a strangled scream, frost growing on the ground below her from fear._

_Pitch snarled, "Why don't we continue what we started in 1968?"_

_"__N-N-No!" Jackie screamed._

_Pitch's left arm snaked down to the bottom of Jacqueline's shirt. His hand traveled under and up, stroking the girl's stomach. Frost began to lightly cover the ground, the air around them dropping easily by twenty degrees. _

_"__S-St-Stop!" Jacqueline cried, her voice quivering from fear and lack of air._

_Suddenly Bunnymund kicked Pitch in the chest, knocking him away from Jacqueline._

_Jackie crumpled onto the ground, coughing and sputtering._

_Pitch flew back a few feet with a snarl. _

_"__This isn't over. This is just the beginning guardians." With that final threat, Pitch and his remaining nightmares disappeared. _

Tooth flew next to Jackie. "Are you okay honey?"

Jackie wiped a tear away from her face. "Y-Yeah."

Tooth helped her up, brushing a few strands of porcelain hair from Jacqueline's face.

Bunny put away his boomerangs away. "What the bloody hell was that?"

Jacqueline looked down, rubbing her sore neck, pink finger prints pressed on her skin.

"What was Pitch talking about Jackie? What happened in 1968?" North asked.

"I...I-He captured me in 1968." Jacqueline admitted.

"Okay...but why was he-?" Bunny asked immatiently.

Jackie grabbed her staff from the ground. "I-I can't d-do this." She began to fly away but Tooth caught her wrist.

"Sweetie, has Pitch touched you like that before?" Tooth asked gently.

Jacqueline furrowed her eyebrows and turned her head away.

"...He...H-H...y-y-ye..." Jacqueline stuttered.

"Jacqueline...has Pitch ever touched you like he just did before?" Tooth asked again, voice soft.

"...Y-Yes..." Jacqueline said softly, her voice barely audible.

Tooth faltered for a moment, her wing speed slowing for a second. Toothiana encased the small girl in a hug. Jacqueline stood there frozen, the frost on the ground turning to thick ice.

Bunny looked at the ground. North's knuckles tightened. Sandy's face paled a bit.

Tooth released Jackie form her hug. She wiped a tear from the snow girl's cheek.

"It's okay sweetheart...your safe now. He will never get to you again." Tooth consoled.

Jackie turned away. "I-It was 1968."

Tooth looked at her questioning.

"That was th-the year...he raped me." Jacqueline's voice quavered.

"Was that...the cause of the blizzard on Easter?" Bunny asked shyly.

"...Yes." Jackie answered. Her staff hung loosely by her side.

Bunnymund stood there for a second before collecting his thoughts. He remembered how quick he had been to blame the winter sprite.

-flashback to 1968 Easter Sunday-

_Bunnymund looked around._

_Where was all the fresh grass? The bright green trees? All of the flowers and plants in bloom? Where was the bloody sun?_

_Everything was covered in snow...fresh, cold, white snow. The trees, the grass, the flowers, the plants, all of the cars and benches, even all the houses. _

_He had just come out of his warren to hide eggs and...everything was bloody covered in snow!_

_There was no more snow falling from the sky, but everything...was cold._

_Bunnymund (literally) hopped out of his warren in a stunned silence. _

_He couldn't believe his eyes...a blizzard...in April?_

_It was...unnatural..._

_Who was that pesky winter spirit? Jack...Jackie...Jacqueline Frost! This was all her fault. _

_Now all of his perfectly painted eggs would be too easy to find. That is, if any children had the courage to come outside to the harsh snowing world._

_Bunny clenched his hand(paw?) into a fist. "I will NEVER forgive her."_

_-_End Flash Back-

-**Shelby **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi :3**

**sorry this took forever, but my job has been a bit hectic recently. I've only been working as Elsa for the past year or so, and we just got through all of the winter holidays, which was good, but then came the butt long presidents weekend, and the park was PACKED. I sung Let It Go so many times god. Then the girl who played Anna for part of the day couldn't come, and there was a scheduled day full of singing and autographs, and there was already a Elsa, so I got to play Anna. **

**I kept count of how many times I sung these:**

**Let it Go: 14**

**For the first time in forever: 9**

**Do you wanna build a snowman?: 17**

**Love is an Open door: 3**

**Had to kiss the guy who plays Kristoff: around 30-40ish**

**Got hug attacked by kids (and adults?): too many to count**

**Funny story, a few teenage boys, maybe fourteen, walked up to me when I was dressed up as Elsa, and they were from J something middle school mixed choir, and this one teenage boy took a pic with me, and he had me kiss one side of his face and the girl who played Anna kiss the other. Weirdo...haha so funny and awkward though haha**

Bunnymund's ears flattened against his head. He remembered as soon as he had attempted to hide all of his painted eggs he had told every spirit who would listen about what the annoying winter sprite had done. He had even gone as far to teaming up with the very upset spirits of spring to track down and confront Jackie.

Now Jacqueline stood there, back facing the three male guardians, Tooth gently talking to her.

Sandy tugged at North's sleeve and pointed to the sky and made a small moon then tooth symbol before he shrugged.

"Who...Who will collect the teeth tonight?" North translated.

Sandy responded with a sand question mark.

Bunny looked up, his fists clenched. "We can do it."

"What?" North questioned.

"We're not gonna let that bastard win. Ya know how many eggs I hide in one night?"

"And presents I give!"

Sandy made a moon shape and a dream shape, plus a question mark, a way of saying 'Do you know how many dreams I deliver everynight?!'

Tooth looked over. "D-Do you really think we can do it?"

"We can do it." Jackie said suddenly.

"You...You want to help too?" Tooth blinked.

Jacqueline nodded. "Whatever I can do to bring a end to Pitch Black i'll do."

-Shelby :)


	4. Chapter 4

Jacqueline sat on the roof of North's workshop.

The young girl gazed at the stars above her, eyes twinkling in curiousity.

Jackie had been on the roof for hours, and it was midnight. The Guardians, and Jackie, had gone off, collecting teeth from children when Pitch Black attacked again, this time, taking Sandy down. Now the frost spirit sat alone on the roof, mourning her friend's death.

"I'd say you'd get frostbite up here, but you know..." A voice broke the silence.

Jackie turned around. Bunnymund stood there, crossing his arms.

Jackie smirked and turned back towards the night sky.

Bunny shrugged and sat next to the girl.

Bunny looked over. He had never taken a good look at the girl before. She was tiny, only about five feet tall, arms and legs more like twigs. She had pale skin, thin pink lips, a button nose and white hair to her hips. Her biggest feature were her eyes though, two large crystal orbs staring off in the distance.

"I-...I'm sorry Jackie." Bunny said after they had sat in about twenty minutes of silence.

"Hm?"

"For wha' happened to you." Bunny murrmered.

Jackie instantly turned away. Bunny could feel the air drop by ten degrees.

Bunny continued, "I'm sorry that you had to go through that, an' that I...that I blamed you for the blizzard of '68."

There was a few moments of silence.

"It's okay."

Bunny turned toward the girl. He was surprised at what he saw.

Jacqueline was staring out to space, eyes wide and full of...innocence, wonder, and forgiveness.

"Is' not okay, sheila." Bunny sighed.

Jackie turned towards Bunny. "Its in the past, you know? Its been like forty years."

"Yeah, only forty years...how old are you again?" Bunny asked.

"As a spirit, I turn 300 as of this year, but adding my age, i'm 317." Jackie answered softly.

"In spirit years, thas' really young, 'specially compared to me or any of the other Guardians."

Jack answered, "If I dwell on the past...If I only think about that night for the rest of my existence, i'll never be able to move on. I admit...for a good ten years I was afraid of almost everything, sudden noises, shadows, even sleeping was frightening. But you know, when I see kids smiling...and having fun, because of snow...that _I _made, everything that has happened, just dissapears."

A moment of silence.

Suddenly a shooting star passed by slowly.

Jackie squealed and shook Bunny's shoulder.

"Look! A shooting star! Make a wish!" Jacqueline breathed. She shut her eyes and lips together tightly and balled up her fist, concentrating on her wish.

Bunny chuckled at the girl. She really was still a kid.

"Oh what the hell." Bunny shrugged and closed his eyes.

After a few minutes both spirits opened their eyes.

"What did you wish for?" Jackie asked.

"Don't you think its bad luck to tell others your wish?" Bunny asked, crossing his arms.

The frost sprite smiled, staring back up at the moon. Bunny could see the entire sky gleaming, reflecting in her eyes, the sheer beauty of it made him catch his breath.

"No, not really. Dreams are meant to share, right? So others can support you, or at least thats what I think." Jackie answered.

A moment of silence.

"What did'yuh wish for Snowflake?" Bunny asked.

"I wished that Sandy was still here." Jackie whispered.

Bunny nodded with approval.

"Bunny?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you wish for?"

Bunny scratched his head, "Oh uh, the same thing. Sandy."

Jackie nodded and turned away, gazing up at the stars again.

Bunny put a paw on her shoulder.

"'Night Frosty. Come inside soon." Bunny said, standing up.

Jacqueline quietly agreed, never taking her eyes from the sky.

As Bunny walked back to the door to get back inside the Pole, he thought about what he actually wished for. Sure, Sandy was a top ranking wish at the moment, but Jackie was already wishing for him.

Besides, Jackie needed someone to wish for her.


End file.
